A Badger Sow is Dangerous When Threatened
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Maerrianne Arden Wilson; Orphan, Hufflepuff and a huge secret. She is fifteen years old and is finding just how secret she is. Starts in fifth year. Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize belong to Miss Rowling. Swearing, violence and some lemony content.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Yes, my brain works in overdrive. This is what happens when Henria gets writer's block. It's because her brain says I have another plot for you. Not even sure where this one takes me, but I did have a clear picture of something before I started writing. This isn't how I pictured this particular plot going, but we will see down this road called the unknown.**_

 _ **Now! On to the story! Please let me know if it is crap. I would very much like an opinion on this one. I haven't even shared this story with my husband. Normally I get a comment or two before I post a story from him. But he isn't here to supervise me! So, here you go! You are the first ones to read this!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

 **February 1980**

"Come, Sybill." Minerva McGonagall whispered to the dirty blonde young woman. The woman started and held the bundle closer to her chest.

"Minerva, I c-can't do this!" the younger woman, Sybill Trelawney, whimpered. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was labored. Her distress was transferring to the swathed infant in her arms. The tiny body began to stir.

"You need to calm down." the older woman tried to soothed, "That child cannot stay in the castle with you. These are dangerous times, Sybill. Too dangerous for an infant!"

"I could run away with her. She and I could stay together!" Sybill insisted. Minerva's lips pursed and her nostrils flared. The dirty blonde shrunk away from her former professor turned coworker, "You are right, Minerva. I will leave her with the orphanage."

"Good choice, my dear." and the black haired witch turned on her heel to continue their walk to the steps of the orphanage.

The night was quiet save for the click clack of heels on stone. A slight humming could be heard from Sybill as she soothed her baby girl. Just barely a week old and she had to give her up. She put herself in danger by seeing into the future, not that she could remember doing it. She only had to go by what Albus had told her. And he had informed her that she was in grave danger. She agreed to stay at the castle, but then a problem arose.

Sybill Trelawney found out that she was pregnant.

So, with her pink, tear stained cheeks and big, round blue eyes, she confessed to Albus that she was with child. Her petite frame was racked with sobs of fear and confusion. Her rounded glasses had slid off her button nose and onto her knees. While Sybill was eccentric, she was a pretty, young witch. And Albus made sure to ask who the father was.

 _"That is none of your business, Professor Dumbledore!" she had snapped out, her voice watery and hoarse._

 _"But Sybill, surely the father would like to know?" the wizened wizard had tried to reason. Sybill wailed in sadness._

 _"I will inform him myself through owl." she conceded._

 _But she never got the chance. Before she could inform the father, she received a report from Albus that he was dead. But Albus didn't know that he had told her that her lover was dead, he just listed a name from a piece of parchment of that week's deceased. And Sybill never gave any indication that one of the names were her baby's father._

A knock broke Sybill out of her memories. Minerva was standing on the top step, leading to a metal door. The sign by the door read, 'Barbara Wilson's Home for Those Lost' and Sybill could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. She looked down at the delicate head of her perfect baby girl. The small tuft of strawberry golden hair, a perfect mix between her father and her mother's hair, lay gently on her silky scalp. Sybill kissed the hair and breathed in her sent deeply as she heard Minerva converse with the woman who had answered the door.

"My sweet girl. I will see you again, my little love." she whispered against her soft skin. The baby cooed in her sleep at the familiar smell of her mother. A small smile spread across Sybill's lips.

"It is time, my dear." Minerva said as softly as she could. She had witnessed the whole exchange between mother and daughter. It warmed her heart to know that Sybill would have made a wonderful mother, but it also brought coldness to her chest. It was too dangerous and she knew this was the right thing to do, even if the younger witch so desperately wanted it to be the other way.

"Keep her safe." the dirty blonde witch whispered to the woman who was taking her child from her arms.

"The child will be perfectly fine, Sybill." Minerva murmured as she pulled the witch away. The tears began running down the young Seer's cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs as the bundle disappeared behind the metal door, "Come now, girl, let's get you to your warm bed." the older witch soothed as she felt the pinpricks of tears behind her dark eyes.

Sybill Trelawney cried herself to sleep in the stoic arms of Minerva McGonagall that night and for weeks after. Never forgetting the small bundle of herself that she left at the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 1

**June 1990**

"Sybill, I want to talk to you about your daughter." Albus said as the younger witch sat down in a cushy chair. Her hair had grown wild and her glasses were so thick, she looked almost bug eyed. And as they often did when she thought no one was looking, her eyes began to water at the mention of the child she had to give up all those years ago.

"What about her? Is she all right?" Sybill Trelawney began to wring her hands nervously. She had dreaded this conversation for eleven years.

"No, my dear, she is well. A bit skinny, same as you, but she is well." Albus replied kindly, "But I do want to discuss her education."

"Yes, Headmaster." Sybill bowed her head respectfully, mostly to hide the embarrassing moisture in her eyes.

"She is being offered a chance to come to Hogwarts, but I must stress to you, Sybill, that you must not contact her during her stay here. She is to not know that you are her mother. Something in the air is changing and I fear that she could be used against us sometime in the future. And be sure to let the father know that he is to not contact her. Maerrianne must not know about anything."

"Maerrianne?" Sybill interrupted the headmaster. Her watery eyes sparkled at the name, "That is her name?"

"Maerrianne Arden Wilson." the aging wizard answered softly. Sybill smiled at the information.

"I understand, Headmaster. I will not try to contact her during her school years. I will inform her father that she is attending Hogwarts, but she still can't know of us." the Seer's tone was dejected. She still hadn't told the kindly elder man that the girl's father was long since dead.

"Very good, Sybill. Now, off you go to enjoy the quiet of your tower, my dear girl." Albus shooed her away softly.

"Thank you, Albus." and she rose from her perch and exit the headmaster's office.

* * *

 **August 1995**

"You wanker!" a shout came from the top of the stairs.

"Ari! Watch your language!" Barbara Wilson called up the stairs.

"Missus Wilson! Ari is punching me!" another shout came from the top of the stairs. Mrs. Wilson sighed heavily and began her ascent.

"You're a filthy tattle-tale, Stephan! Now give me back my letter!" the voice of a teen girl came from a room down the hall.

"Mister Swaver, did you take Miss Wilson's property, yet again?" the matron looked down at the two children wrestling. Ari had Stephan in a headlock while he held an envelope out of arm's reach.

"It's tradition, Missus Wilson." the trouble maker's voice was muffled.

"Release him, Miss Wilson." the elderly woman sighed. Those two were forever causing mischief.

With a final shove, Stephan was released from Ari's clutches. He went sprawling to the floor and when he was trying to recover from the sudden force propelling him to the floor, Ari jumped over his prone form and snatched her letter from his grasp. A disappointed sound came from the boy trickster as he lost the letter. He had noticed that since Ari had started attending her new boarding school, she had been more vocal and confident. The small, skinny girl that had grown up in the same house as him was no longer there. She had grown into a proud and no-nonsense young lady. Well, young woman. Ari was no lady, no matter what anyone tried to do with her.

Maerrianne rushed past the matron as she bounded to her own room. It had become her sanctuary from the other orphans. For fifteen years, she would run to her room when the other children would become too much. Since she was dropped off without a name, not even a family name, she was gifted with Maerrianne Arden Wilson. Ari hated the name Maerrianne. It was girly and the abandoned girl was not girly. She had a strong head on her shoulders and brave heart planted in her chest.

Ari was a witch. Not just in the sense where she was mean and didn't take any rubbish from any boy or girl, but also real magic. Barbara Wilson explained that her parents were fighting a war and that they had to drop her off to keep Ari safe. Growing up, Ari didn't believe the woman who had changed her nappies. Ari disregarded the story that the woman told her as fantasy until she realized she could make things happen with her mind. And then she got her Hogwarts letter when she turned eleven.

To finally have a place away from the orphanage that was all hers, was a relief. And to know that she would learn to control her magic was enlightening. Ari was thrilled to be going to Hogwarts. And when Professor Minerva McGonagall showed up on the doorsteps of the orphanage, looking to take Ari shopping for her school supplies and to also show her an account her parents had left for her at Gringott's, she was more than thrilled. It was almost like a dream come true for the lost child. Because she was eleven and thoroughly excited, she missed the misty eyes that Minerva had trained on her. She had missed the gentle tremor in her voice as the elderly woman explained magic and the stuff that your dreams were made of.

And for the last four years, Ari had grown into her own. Sure, she was sorted into Hufflepuff and written off as nothing special, but she found she belonged there. While she didn't participate in the hug fests that happened in the Common Room or was overly friendly with her dorm mates, she did feel that she belonged there. And while she was the only Badger to stand up to the Slytherins who preyed on her fellow 'Puffs, she felt it was her job. She was soft spoken during lessons and didn't mingle too much with the other houses. She had the other children in her house and that was enough.

The young girl liked being under the radar. The only time that anyone paid her any mind was when she had her wand shoved in their neck, threatening them with powerful hexes as her fellow Badger was cowering in the background. That was the time that she was given a second glance. And that was fine with Ari. Because if they took a second glance at her while she had her wand shoved into their throat, then she was doing her job as silent enforcer.

"ARI!" a shrill call came from one of the younger children. She sighed as she was pulled from her reminiscing.

"WHAT?" the fifteen year old girl called back. She wanted to read her letter.

"Visitor!" another child called back.

Ari let out a puff of air. Now who wanted to call on her? Surely no one from the school. She had no real close friends, just the kids from her house that she could be seen mingling with. And she could hardly call it mingling. She followed because she knew that the Slytherins preferred to engage in their horrible activities during class breaks. Ari was always there, to keep them in line. Not that they bothered to check if she were around when they decided to trip up her fellow Badgers. But she always made sure they knew she was present after she found them hiding around a corner, giggling at the poor 'Puffs misfortune.

Her short legs got her quickly to the front door and she opened it to reveal someone in robes. _So, definitely a magical person._ The frizzy dirty blonde hair peeking from under the hood resembled that of the Divination professor. Oh yes, there were the coke-bottle glasses and bug eyes. Ari was very confused. Why would the Divination professor be here if she didn't even take the rubbish class?

"Miss Maerrianne Wilson?" the mystical voice came from under the hood.

"That would be me." the younger witch replied suspiciously. A strawberry golden curl fell into her cornflower blue eye and she impatiently pushed it behind her ear. Her confusion grew as the older witch just stared at her, "Can I help you, Professor Trelawney?"

The professor started from her staring. Sybill didn't pay attention to her during the school year, lest she be tempted to tell the girl the whole truth without the expressed permission of the headmaster. What stood before her was a beautiful girl with that golden strawberry hair, the perfect mix of her father and Sybill's hair. Her pale skin was dotted with a dusting of freckles. She was short, shorter than Sybill, but she had strong shoulders, like her father. The bright blue of her eyes sparkled like her father's did. She was everything that Sybill knew she would be.

"Can I speak to you, about your parents?" the professor began.

"What about my parents?" the suspicion grew deeper. Her parents were dead.

"The truth, darling?" the professor tried. Ari glared at the woman, but side stepped to let her in.

"I already know the truth. They are dead and they died fighting a war." the calloused nature of the young woman's voice made Sybill flinch.

"Your father died, yes, but your mother is still alive." the Seer tried again. Ari visibly bristled.

"If I had a mother alive, wouldn't she try to come and claim me so she could try to redeem herself in my eyes?" Ari's tone had a bite to it. She hated discussing her parents with anyone. She didn't even let Mrs. Wilson talk about them any more these days.

"Not if she felt it was for your own good to stay away." the thin woman whispered.

"Fine. Then who is my mother if she really is alive?" Ari crossed her arms. It was a defensive stance, but she needed it if she was going to protect herself. She hardly talked about feelings with anyone except her familiar, a grey tabby named Silk.

"I am, Maerrianne."

And Ari's world went pear shaped.


	3. Chapter 2

**September 1995**

 _"What the hell do you mean, you are my mother?" Ari was agitated, "You can't be my mother because you saw me and heard my name be announced five years ago and you did nothing!"_

 _"I can explain why if maybe we get some tea or something to drink. Would you like to come with me to Diagon Alley?" Professor Trelawney's face was panicked. Ari's eyes darkened as her temper increased, "I could help you buy your supplies."_

 _"Oh, I think you have helped enough, Professor Trelawney." Ari spat out her name. The normally levelheaded Hufflepuff was raging on the inside, but she showed it through spite, "Thank you for your time. But I think you should go now."_

 _"Maerrianne-"_

 _"My name is Ari. Maerrianne is an awful name and why it was given to me, I will never understand. Arden is a close second, but I shortened it to Ari and that will have to do." the cold tone that had seeped into her voice did not warm as she explained her name. Professor Trelawney looked devastated._

"Wilson!"

Ari started as the loud voice cut into her memory. She had been dreaming about her encounter with her 'mother'. She still shuddered at the pronoun. It didn't describe the batty professor at all. She was hardly the mothering type, now was she? She seemed to like to tell Harry Potter he was going to meet his end every lesson in third year. That is terrible mother skills. So, after Ari had told her to leave, the older witch did and Ari hadn't seen her since. The last two weeks of her summer were filled with long periods of thinking and one trip to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. The long periods of thought carried on until she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"How was your summer, Wilson?" the familiar voice of Ernie Macmillan met Ari's ears. She turned a pleasant smile towards him.

"It was quiet. How about yours, Macmillan?" Ari inquired softly. Her blue eyes taking in the shiny badge with a capital 'P' on it.

"Pretty quiet also. I got Prefect though. My parents are just as excited as I am." the dark blonde answered easily. He beamed with pride. Ari felt happy for him, "You didn't?"

"No, I think I take too many House points away to be a Prefect. Plus, the Slytherins have probably told their Head of House all about my volatile wand work and that wouldn't bode well for me either. I bet Abbott got it." Ari answered as the compartment door opened.

"Hello my fellow Badgers!" a jovial voice called from the doorway. There stood a blonde girl with a Prefect badge gleaming on her chest.

"You did get it! How wonderful, Abbott!" Ari exclaimed. Hannah Abbott beamed proudly as she flashed her badge to Macmillan.

"Thank you, Wilson! But Ernie and I can't stay. We have our Prefect meeting in ten minutes." the rosy cheeked girl informed Ari. The strawberry blonde nodded her head in understanding.

"That is fine. I will occupy myself." Ari smiled gently, "Let me know if the Slytherin Prefects are prats. I'll straighten them out." she finished with a wink.

"Thanks, Wilson. We'll keep that in mind." Macmillan responded with his own wink. Ari just grinned.

"Good luck!" she called to her housemates as they exited the compartment.

Ari leant back on the bench and settled in with her Theory on Defensive Spells book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. While she was absently scanning the words, it was only theory after all; Ari wondered how much time she would be afforded before someone was calling out a second year to practice leg-locker curses.

Ari had her answer within fifteen minutes of Abbott and Macmillan leaving.

Loud laughter rang down the hallway as a thudding noise came closer. Ari placed her text down on the bench, fingertips cautiously hovering over her pocket with her wand. The noise came closer until a chestnut haired young boy, a second year, appeared at the doorway. His wide eyes and knees lined up, she knew that this little one had been victim of some Slytherins. Ari rolled her eyes and waved him into her compartment. The smaller boy hopped into and flopped onto a piece of bench.

"Oi!" Ari heard someone exclaim indignantly. Her eyes found themselves rolling again as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Finite." she whispered the spell with her wand pointed at the poor boy's knees.

"Bugger. It is Plain Jane, assisting her crying second year." a familiar voice came from the door way. Ari turned her attention to Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. She stepped in front of the sniffling boy and locked eyes with the dark skinned Slytherin.

"Zamboni, how pleasant to see you after not having to deal with your shite all summer." Ari's tone was dripping with sarcasm. A sneer appeared on Zabini's face, "Cursing the younger children hasn't gotten old, I see. Pity. I had thought that you would have grown out of that phase. But, I suppose that children mature at different paces. Hopefully it will be next year that you have decided to act like a young adult and not a ponce." Ari's tone was biting. She glanced at Goyle, "I don't expect anything better from you, Goyle. You don't have enough sense to rub together and create a spark for a fire."

"Your quick tongue will get you into a bad spot one of these days, Wilson." Zabini threatened. Ari had to roll her eyes again.

"You've been saying that since first year when you started laying into Macmillan and Abbott in front of me in the corridors. The day that you actually do something about my 'insubordinate' behavior is the day I will believe you." knowing that the ignorant pureblood would detest being near her, Ari stepped forward and as predicted, Zabini stepped back, out of the doorway.

"Keep your filth to yourself." the Italian boy sneered. Ari huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"At least I'm not scared of getting dirty." the strawberry blonde smirked, "Now slither away like good little snakes and stop polluting the air with your vile stench." a wand tip was suddenly eye level with Ari's cornflower blue eyes.

"Zabini! Goyle! What do you think you are doing?" Abbott called down the hallway. Ari kept her eyes trained on the wand tip, but kept her smirk in place. She didn't even flinch.

"It's nothing, Abbott." Ari called over her shoulder. Zabini's gaze darkened as he grew frustrated.

"You know we aren't allowed to use magic on the train, Zabini! Now stow away your wand and shove off." Macmillan said from right behind Ari.

The wand tip vanished and with a last sneer, Zabini and Goyle turned on their heel and stalked down the hall. Ari shook her head and entered the compartment again. The little second year's eyes were as big as saucers. His mouth hung open a little in astonishment. Ari sighed and shoved her wand back into her pocket.

"Come on, let's get you to your compartment." she ordered in a tired voice. The chestnut haired boy started at being addressed and blinked his eyes blankly, "Come on, little one! You need to go to your compartment and get changed."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." he mumbled miserably. Ari held her hand out patiently and waited for him to collect himself and lead her to his compartment.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly to soothe the poor boy. He seemed to relax some at being handled gently.

"Damien MacCabee." Damien replied proudly. Ari couldn't help the small smile that stretched her lips.

"Well, Mister MacCabee, I am Ari. And I believe you and I are housemates. Am I correct?" after the eager nod, Ari continued, "If anyone gives you any problems, you just come to me. I can be found in one of four places. The corridor, the Great Hall, the Library or the Common Room. And when we have a Hogsmeade weekend, I can be found either in the sweet shop or the bookstore. You don't let those older kids bully you."

"This is me." he said quietly after he stopped in front of a compartment with excited second years and a few first years, "Thank you, Miss Ari. You are very brave. I hope I can be as brave as you." Ari blushed at the praise.

"Ach! Get going." she replied and shoved the younger student into his compartment. Little MacCabee had a grin plastered to his features.

With a gentle smile playing with her lips, Ari turned to head back down to her compartment. While the blue eyed girl could easily get annoyed, she did love the little children. Their innocent eyes and rosy cheeks were adorable. Their pitchy voices and pure thoughts brought Ari to tears sometimes. She didn't detest the children in her home; she just saw them day in and day out. With her housemates, she could take a break from them and be at peace with herself. If they ever needed her, they knew where to look. She always made it clear exactly where to find her. And Ari didn't have many other habits besides studying.

After settling back into her compartment, Ari listened lazily to Macmillan and Abbott talk. They even got a visit from Susan Bones. The copper redhead conversed easily with the trio. If Ari had to name friends, Abbott, Macmillan and Bones would be the closest. She could normally be seen around them. And being four years with her, the three knew how Ari operated. They knew she wasn't the most endearing person, but she was nice and caring. And she had also helped each of them out a time or two. Ari was never to just let someone be harassed and not either put an end to it or try to divert the attention to her. And the three were so very grateful for her because of it.

The welcoming feast was its usual brilliance. The Great Hall was warm and inviting. But the air felt off. Ari glanced up to the professor's tables and saw Professor Trelawney. A pang of guilt stabbed through her heart as she saw the silent tears roll down her cheeks and the dark circles under her glasses. Ari tried to reason with herself that she did the right thing, but her stomach would coil tighter every time she told herself that lie. So, with a determined set of her jaw, the young girl decided she would talk with the professor tomorrow during lunch.

Another off putting person was sitting close to Professor Dumbledore and even had the gall to interrupt his welcoming speech. Ari's back tensed as she witnessed the toad-faced woman stand to address the whole hall. Her high pitched, airy voice grated on Ari's ears and she was only just able to contain the sneer that threatened to mar her features. The woman squeaked about Harry Potter being a liar. Ari spared a glance at the boy and could see him fuming. His friends were trying to comfort him, but Ari couldn't see that working. The bespectacled boy was not having any of it.

"Wilson how was your summer?" a voice floated over the hum of the feast as everyone started to talk and eat. Ari looked over and Christopher Stebbins was scooping more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"It was peaceful. How was about yours, Stebbins?" Ari answered before raising her fork to her mouth. Christopher Stebbins was a year below her and was always polite. It might have something to do with one of the Slytherins finding a cute spell that tongue-tied the target. The poor boy had been running around on a Saturday trying to get anyone to listen to him babble about how China was full of rice and all of Scotland was burning. Ari was the only to think of looking up the charm and counter charm. Since that day, Stebbins had always said good morning and asked how she was doing. He was such a sweet boy.

"Mine was boring. All I had were my books and even those became boring. I am unbelievably ready for this term." he replied before taking a bite of roast.

"That is good. I could also help. And since you already know where to find me, it won't be hard to ask for my help. I am concerned about Defense. We are only learning theory? I am so very confused." Ari glanced back up to the woman dressed in all pink and shuddered.

"I'm not too sure about that either. I suppose we will see when we have the class." Stebbins replied as dessert appeared.

"I suppose." Ari murmured as her gaze trailed to the frizzy hair of the Divination Professor, "I suppose." she repeated and decided to pass on the dessert.


	4. Chapter 3

"They hate us! The whole bleeding school hates us!" Macmillan whispered harshly as he stared at his timetable. Ari was feeling the same way as she stared down at Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning. Of course they would send the quiet and rule-following children to brave the wild, unknown beast. The Ravenclaws didn't seem at all phased by the knowledge that they would, too, be enduring the new professor.

"Macmillan, you are a Prefect. Watch your language." Ari muttered to the dark blonde. He flushed slightly and Zacharias Smith could be heard sniggering next to Ari.

"Well, I reckon we should get a move on to our first lesson. Care for an escort to D.A.D.A., Miss Wilson?" Smith said with an exaggerated bow at the waist and a small smirk on his lips. Ari rolled her eyes as a grin spread across her lips.

"No, Mister Smith. I think I can manage getting to class on my own. But I thank you for the gracious offer." Ari replied with an exaggerated sweep of her arm and dip of her head. Smith just chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder and left.

"He fancies you, y'know." Macmillan stated quietly once Smith was out of hearing range. Ari choked on her pumpkin juice. After coughing the offending liquid from her lungs, she turned her watering eyes onto the Hufflepuff Prefect.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" she exclaimed loudly. A few curious heads turned towards the two fifth years and Ari had the grace to look a little embarrassed by her outburst. Abbott narrowed her eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"Zach, he's had his eye on you since last year." Macmillan ignored the raised volume and took a drink from his goblet. Ari's jaw felt like it hit the floor as she stared at the boy. The blonde just kept eating like it was an everyday occurrence someone was able to bring the levelheaded Hufflepuff out of sorts.

"You're a dirty liar, Macmillan!" the girl recovered and snapped. Macmillan just shook his head in amusement, "I'm going to class. I'll see you lot there. And stop spewing rubbish, Mister Macmillan."

Miss Wilson set out of the Great Hall at a furious pace. Her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. There was no way that Smith liked her. Sure, they conversed and often joked with one another, but he surely couldn't think of her that way, could he? To keep herself sane, Ari decided that she would ponder Smith later. She pushed any thought of the dark haired boy from her mind and continued her way to the D.A.D.A. classroom.

Until the tell-tale whimpering of a cowering child could be heard from a corridor.

Ari almost screamed in frustration. Could they not wait until next week to do shite like this? Could she have a break for today? It wouldn't do to just walk away. The guilt of not helping would gnaw away at her all day and she would be useless. Ari couldn't just let anything bad happen to someone who had every right to get the same education as the wanker doing to bullying. It was also mixed in her blood to help the helpless, no matter what.

So, with light footsteps, Ari came to the corner where the whimpering and whispering was coming from and peeked around carefully. Two of her smaller Hufflepuffs were surrounded by five Slytherins. And not surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was leading the arseholes in the harassing. From what Ari could hear, he was saying some shite about being a Prefect and the two younger children had to do what he told them. He was in the process of thinking of some demeaning job for the two to do. It amused Draco Malfoy to abuse power and just being a general arse in the first place.

Keeping her footsteps light, Ari snuck up behind the circle of green.

"Alright, sod off you bunch of bleeding blighters!" she exclaimed loudly. The younger Slytherins sprinted off, fearing being caught by a professor, but Draco Malfoy and his usual body guards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, stayed where they were and were now watching the girl closely.

"Plain Jane, welcome to our game. I call it, _Hufflepuff Slaves Do My Bidding_." the Malfoy brat drawled. Ari stepped in front of the younger students to act as a shield. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Shove off. Leave them be and you will walk away unharmed. I can assure that much." the stubborn girl snapped. It was the morning; couldn't he have waited until after lunch to pull this?

"I'm a Prefect now, Wilson. You have to listen to me." Malfoy looked smug. Ari rolled her eyes, this time out of annoyance.

"First, you can only hand out detentions, not orders. Second, you hardly qualify as a responsible student. I believe that there wasn't a good choice amongst any of you snakes this year, so they are just giving it to you so that way daddy doesn't come down to this school to raise hell." Ari pushed the two second years towards the end of the corridor to run away. They didn't need being told twice to do as they were told, "Third, you need a backbone to be afforded the opportunity to tell anyone what to do. Your backbone is two Neanderthals without a whole brain betwixt the two of them. Now, run along and write your letter to your father telling him about the mean Hufflepuff who called you names and made you cry."

"That was one time, Wilson!" Malfoy's smug look dropped and anger replaced the usually cool expression, "Now you listen to me, half-breed! You will do as you are told or I will make you regret speaking to me like that. You will learn your place and that is under my boot, obeying my orders. You will see. Times will change and witches and wizards like you will be begging for the superior wizard to show mercy on your souls." a dark look entered the young heir's features and if Ari didn't have nerves of steel, she would have started squirming. Luckily, she was made of tougher stuff.

"The day I believe any of the bullshite coming from your nasty mouth, Malfoy, is the day that you actually learn how to use any of your wands properly. From what I hear, not only can you not perform magic to any sort of degree worthy of writing home about, but that your pecker is equally as disappointing. Now, like I said before, run along and write that letter home about the mean Hufflepuff." Ari dropped her tone and made it as threatening as she could. The expression on Malfoy's face was priceless. He couldn't decide to be enraged, offended or incredulous.

He opted for enraged.

"You'll be sorry, Wilson." rage shook his voice as he barely contained it. With a final sneer, Malfoy left the corridor with his croonies.

Ari breathed a sigh of relief. She hated dealing with Malfoy. He was a powerful wizard. Not a brave one and certainly not enough to write home about, but he was a Malfoy and rumor has it they are taught dark magic first and charms second. Ari hated it when he aimed his wand at her head, but she also knew that he was a self-preserving prick. He wouldn't dare actually curse her because he knew she would retaliate. But with this new sense of power the Prefect badge was giving him, Ari feared that he might be a force to be reckoned with this year.

* * *

"Hem hem!" a horribly fake coughing noise brought Ari's head out of her book. She had made it to her class with plenty of time to spare. She found a spot next to Zacharias Smith. She had spent most of her time examining the boy, "For this term, we will be taking the time to prepare you for your O.W.L.s. Or, formally, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. We will be studying the theory behind the spell, but because we live in a perfectly safe time, the ministry feels it best that you are not taught dangerous spell work."

Ari felt the blood drain from her face. They weren't going to practice the magic? What the bloody fucking hell was that? There was no chance that that order came from the ministry. The Minister for Magic knew that the Dark Lord was back, right? He had killed Cedric Diggory last term. That's what Harry Potter had said and Harry Potter was not an attention seeking idiot. At least, Ari never had any reason not to trust what he said.

"Professor Umbridge, are we not going to learn defensive spells?" Ari spoke. The pleasant expression on Dolores Umbridge's face tightened a bit.

"First off, in order to ask a question, one must raise their hand." her high, airy voice was still pleasant.

Ari stuck her hand in the air as high as she could reach.

"Yes, Miss-?"

"Wilson, Professor Umbridge. I was wondering if we were going to learn defensive spells this term." Ari kept her voice even.

"Why would you need to learn defensive magic, Miss Wilson?" the tone became a little tighter and Ari realized that Dolores Umbridge didn't appreciate her authority being questioned.

"Because of the threat brewing outside these walls? You did hear the latest, correct? A student died last term and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed him." a few of Ari's peers began to murmur to themselves. It was rare for anyone, especially a Hufflepuff to talk about Cedric Diggory so openly. But Ari was never one to do as she was expected to do.

"My dear, you have been brainwashed by an old man who has been taking cues from a fifteen year old boy. There is no danger lurking around the corner. This is a safe time for all wizards and witches." the tone had lightened again and Ari narrowed her eyes.

"No, there is something happening. There were attacks-"

"You must raise your hand and wait your turn to speak!"

Ari thrust her hand in the air again and didn't even bother to wait for the Professor to acknowledge her.

"But Professor, who has been attacking muggles and muggle-borns?" Ari pressed.

"Detention!" the toad woman snapped. Ari blinked her eyes. This wasn't her first time getting detention, "You will report to my office, tonight after your evening meal, seven thirty sharp, Miss Wilson." and with that, Ari was dismissed.

"Maybe next time, you should keep your trap shut, yeah Wilson?" Smith whispered to Ari as Professor Umbridge began writing an assignment on the chalkboard.

"Then I would never get answers." Ari murmured back as she turned her book to the appropriate page.

* * *

"Well, this is when I shall leave you lot." Ari said airily as she rose from the bench at the Hufflepuff tables. Her fellow Badgers all looked to her and had somber expressions. Ari just smiled lazily.

"Please try not to cause any more trouble, Wilson." Abbott pleaded with the blue eyed girl. Ari just smirked and waved her good-byes.

The walk was relatively quiet. Most were too tired to cause mischief and chaos on the first night. Ari enjoyed a lazy saunter up to the Defense classroom. Her nerves were calm and her mind at ease. Ari never worried when she got detention. It was usually a good cause. Mostly in defense of the younger children. There was one time that she did get caught for being reckless and rash. She certainly did learn her lesson not to prank the boys lavatory after she was caught giggling as the water kept over-flowing. Argus Filch had caught her. She would never make the mistake of being caught like that again.

"Ah, Miss Wilson! So glad you could join me!" the annoying voice greeted her at the door and pulled her from her musings.

"What shall I be doing tonight, Professor?" Ari asked as she glanced around the office. It was all very...pink. Ari had to repress a shudder at the dreadful color. What made it worse were the kittens on the plates. They lined every piece of wall in the small room. Ari resisted the urge to shrink into herself to keep away from the offending sight.

"Lines." came the short reply. The stout woman stirred her tea, "There is a chair and parchment over there." she pointed a stubby finger towards the left edge of her desk, "And you will use my quill tonight."

Ari sat down heavily in the chair. A grimace passed over her face before it was replaced with a tight smile. Ari offended every sense that woman had. It brought a sick sort of pleasure to the skinny Hufflepuff. She barely repressed a smug smirk.

"You shall be writing, 'I shall not spread rumors.'" Professor Umbridge ordered. Ari glanced up from her writing implements.

"How many times?" she wondered as she picked up the quill. Something pricked her finger, but Ari ignored it.

"Until the message...sinks in." the vile woman looked pleased with herself. Ari just barely fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

And Ari began to write.

A burning like sensation flashed across the back of Ari's hand. And without skipping a beat, she began to write her next line. A fucking blood quill! Ari was severely ticked off. She had read about these terrible things in a book. If she had been paying attention when she picked up the offending item, she would have recognized it. But arrogance can lead to ignorance. And Ari had thought she would have the upper hand in this situation. Helga help her, she was very wrong.

"How do you find the quill, Miss Wilson?" the tightness was back in her voice and Ari could have smirked if she were not in so much pain.

"Very well, thank you Professor." Ari answered as she continued to write. The faster you write, the quicker the wound would become permanent. And Ari knew that was the goal tonight. She wanted to get out of this horrifying room as soon as possible.

"Let me see your hand!" the woman snapped. Ari paused her writing and held her hand up for the Professor to see.

A red patch had started to form and Ari was agitated to see that the words had already faded. She wanted to get back to her housemates to warn them about misbehaving around Professor Umbridge.

"Very good, my dear. But the message hasn't sunk in." she said with a quick, stinging slap to the irritated area. Ari clench her teeth together to keep from crying out. She would not be defeated by this non-human being.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._

The quill dug deeper into the parchment each line. Ari kept her lips glued shut. The burning sensation morphed into a slicing feeling. And Ari kept her teeth clenched. She would not bring this woman any kind of satisfaction with sounds of pain. Ari wouldn't even let the tears that wanted to form, form at the corners of her eyes. Ari wouldn't let the hag have her fun.

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have decided to update this story every Tuesday. I was four chapters in when I started this. There are still more prewritten chapters, so don't worry. I am doing this one a day early because I totally forgot last Tuesday and updated a day late! So, this is me apologizing!**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

The pain from the still weeping wound in Ari's hand kept her up half the night. That didn't bother her. She just stayed up and read through her Charms text. Ari wasn't immune to pain; she just didn't give it any mind. The one time that Ari had fallen down and broke her wrist, she calmly walked to Mrs. Wilson and announced that her wrist hurt and unable to move. When the doctor had to reset it the muggle way, she looked on in wonder. She didn't focus on the hurt; she just asked questions and learned the medicine behind it. Of course, the pain was a reminder to not fall out of trees.

After waking for classes the next morning, she groggily took a shower. The warm water stung and the base of her soap burned, but Ari pressed on. When she turned the spray off, Ari carefully dried the wound and took the time inspect the sore. It was a raging red and it was going to be a nasty, neat scar. The scar didn't bother her though. It was the knowledge that a person in power had the audacity to claim it was an appropriate punishment. It made her sick.

"How was detention, Wilson?" a timbre flowed through her hearing. Ari glanced from her eggs and toast and caught the deep brown eyes of Zacharias Smith. His warm gaze was focused on her features.

"It was...boring. She made me do lines." Ari answered as she shifted on the bench. Smith snorted in amusement, but Ari didn't even crack a smile, "Smith, she has blood quills." she added, murmuring to keep any eavesdroppers at bay.

"What?" Smith looked confused. Ari huffed impatiently.

"A blood quill, Smith. When you write, it magically takes the blood from a wound in your hand that it creates and uses it as ink." Ari explained. Smith paled slightly and even looked a little green around the gills.

"That is awful!" he responded in disgust, "Does it scar?" Ari pulled her sleeve from over her hand and held it up for him to see.

"What do you think?" she asked rhetorically as the brunette tinged green some more, "We need to let everyone in Hufflepuff know. I know I hold the record of most detentions, but the smallest things set her off. I don't want to see this on any of the younger students. This kind of magic, dark magic is scary and hardly understood. Not to mention it is a thing of nightmares. Will you help me spread the word?" Smith nodded weakly, but it satisfied Ari for the moment.

So, for the rest of the day, any Hufflepuff that Ari encountered, Ari showed them her wound and told them to keep a weathered eye out for Umbridge. Most of the gentle students paled at the sight, but the older ones look appalled. Ari felt that she thoroughly frightened her house into submission while they were in Professor Umbridge's class. Ari felt accomplished and much more relaxed at the thought that she warned enough of her house that she would be the only one with the terrible marks on their hand.

Soon, the weekend arrived and Ari felt a sense of dread enter her stomach. The first weekend was usually the worst. Slytherins liked to blow off some of the first day back jitters with finding students outside and practice their jinxes. Ari didn't go outside because she wasn't some pansy that would make herself available as a target. The first weekend was usually spent in the Common Room because that is where her housemates looked for her first. But today, it was where she witnessed from her ground level window, the bloody miscreants poking fun at some first years.

"Abbott! I require your assistance outside." the strawberry blonde snapped as she sprinted out the door. She didn't bother explaining. Abbott knew her long enough to know that if Ari was heading outside, it was because someone was in trouble.

Ari sprinted through the halls, dodging children and begging to Merlin that no teachers were roaming around. When her feet hit the stone path, Ari didn't hold back. She knew that Abbott and Macmillan weren't as quick on their feet as the short teen, but she trusted that they would appear when they could. This meant that Ari would have to distract the offending bullies long enough for them to arrive.

"Hey!" Ari called out as she came upon the laughing group. The two first years were huddled together, both sporting welts from stinging hexes.

"Sod it! Plain Jane is here to end the fun." a sneer greeted Ari as she came upon the group of Slytherins. The two first years look even more terrified because an older student had joined the fray to poke more fun at them.

"Zamboni, I thought our little chat on the train would keep you away from my housemates." Ari said, a little winded from her hastened pace to the outdoors, "Where is your handler? I thought you didn't do anything without him ordering you first?" Ari gripped her side and started to catch her breathe.

"You are severely misinformed, Wilson." Zabini drawled as he rolled his wand between his fingers, "I am my own being and don't take orders. Now move along and let me do my business." he ordered with a glance to the cowering first years.

"Not likely." Ari replied as she stepped, once again, between an armed wizard and his prey. It was a habit she had formed while hanging around Abbott and Macmillan.

"Honestly, it's not like we are causing them any serious harm. Why get your knickers in a bunch?" one of the other green robed students, a third year by the looks of him, said patronizingly. Ari huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"Step off, Wilkes. It wasn't so long ago that you were a terrified ickle-firstie." the strawberry blonde ignored the jab. She had gotten very good at doing so since beginning to deal with Malfoy and his kind.

"Don't bother, Wilkes. This half-breed doesn't take orders like a good subordinate should. She tends to show up at the most inopportune times and ruins everything." Zabini flicked his gaze to meet Ari's blue eyes. The cornflower irises shined with mirth.

"Oh, Zamboni, how I missed your quick wit." Ari commented with a sarcastic tone. Her patience was running thin and sparse, "Now, go away and occupy your time with some Wizard's Chess or reading dark material. I am sure what ever higher power you seem to worship would like to know that his followers were reading up on dark magic." Ari brazenly said. This may have not been her best laid plan, but it was the one she was going to run with. Openly accusing them of affiliating with Lord Voldemort was a pretty stupid idea, but it should work to keep them from moving their attention to the first years again.

The reaction was immediate. The two younger Hufflepuffs gasped at her words. The Slytherins all tensed and seemed to choke on air. Ari felt her knees begin to quake and her fingers shake. Her nerves were now being stretched tightly and she could feel the blood rushing through her body. The biggest response was Blaise Zabini's. Ari could see his dark eyes begin to darken and his nostrils flare. Ari could see the anger thrumming through his body.

"What do you know? You dare stand there and pretend you know everything, Wilson?" Zabini's tone was cold and dark, "You dare stand there and talk about the things that nightmares are made of? Your words run from you, Wilson and it would do you a favor if you stayed out of everyone's business. It would be best if you just walked away now."

"Are you threatening me, Zabini?" Ari took a bold step forward. She mentally reminded herself that her wand was just a few inches from her hand, "Because, as we have learned in the past, that is a very idiotic thing to do. Or have you not learnt your lesson?" Zabini held his ground this time and that worried Ari.

"I am, Wilson. Because you would do well to remember that there are people who are more powerful than even you." the dark skinned boy replied as he put his wand in his pocket and turned towards his own housemates, "This crazy bint just sucked all the fun out hexing these two. Let's go." and his long legs began to stride with purpose towards the castle. Ari watched the troupe walk away with careful eyes.

"My, my, Plain Jane." a voice tutted to the right of Ari. Her head snapped around at the familiar sound. Her vision was filled with the platinum blonde of Draco Malfoy as he leant against a tree, "You just enjoy making yourself out to be a target, don't you?"

"You two go to the castle. You should find Abbott and Macmillan coming out." Ari ordered the two first years as she kept her gaze on Malfoy.

"Yes, run along now, firsties. Before I give you detention for loitering." Malfoy sneered at the boy and girl. They didn't hesitate as they turned tail and sprinted for the Entrance Doors.

"It is the outdoors, Malfoy. You can't give them detention for being outside before the cold sets in." Ari informed him with a matter-of-fact tone. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Honestly, it's like you didn't even read the rules."

Malfoy did a curious thing; he started walking towards Ari. The Hufflepuff squeezed her arms tighter to herself, but remained firmly planted in her spot. She refused to let the spoilt prat intimidate her. She had been going to school with the privileged son of a bitch for four years now. He got his fair share of throwing his name around.

"Miss Wilson, I'm going to advise you, just this once, to keep your head out of Slytherin affairs. You know nothing and it is better that way." the Malfoy heir warned her in a dangerously low tone. Ari bore into grey pools that were glinting maliciously. This was the one time that Draco Malfoy actually scared her. Ari felt fear seep into her bones at the predator like glance from Malfoy.

"Keep your snakes away from my badgers and I wouldn't have to stick my nose where it doesn't belong." Ari snottily replied, "And keep your threats to yourself. I know that they never come to fruition."

"Believe what you like, Wilson." Malfoy said ominously before he brushed past Ari and headed for the castle.

Ari felt sick with all the new threats at her beloved school. She just hoped to Morgana that they didn't get any worse.


	6. Chapter 5

Being with the Ravenclaws was the brightest of Ari's days. She didn't have to worry about Slytherins in her classes and their tricky ways. Sure, the Ravenclaws made it impossible for the Hufflepuffs to achieve the highest marks only because they were textbook fanatics, but Ari never complained about not having to worry about snide remarks or wayward jinxes when the teachers' backs were turned.

And Ari usually stayed well out of detention while in those classes.

So, when it was time for D.A.D.A again, Abbott cornered Ari before she could step into the classroom and leveled her with her best glare. Which really wasn't all that intimidating, but the blonde really did try.

"Wilson, I am begging-" Abbott stopped talking and closed her eyes to gather some courage, "No, I am ordering you, as your friend, please, hold your tongue today. She is a vile woman and that is how it is. Just keep your trap shut and today will be painless."

"I promise, Abbott, I will hold onto my offending thoughts and just write them down." Ari replied solemenly. It was not like Abbott to speak to Ari in such a tone. So, she naturally didn't want to upset the up beat girl. Abbott seemed satisfied with Ari's promise and offered a small smile to the girl.

So, the two badger sows entered the classroom, one feeling confident that the other wouldn't wind up in detention and the other feeling better that she had a better plan than winding up in detention.

Once the whole class was seated, Ari pulled out a scrap of parchment and waited patiently for the horrible woman to speak.

"Your assignment for today is on the board. After you have finished reading the chapter, write the theory behind the incantation. I require twelve inches before the end of class." Ari groaned softly in the back of her throat. She hated writing essays, "Something wrong, Miss Wilson?" an amused glint entered the dark eyes of Professor Umbridge.

"No, Professor. I slept at an odd angle and my neck is sore. I moved it the wrong way." Ari covered quickly. And with a satisfied nod, the toad-woman focused her attention on her desk to shuffle papers around.

 _I was groaning at the disappointment that is this class. We are going to be sorely under trained against the threat of Lord Voldemort._

"Accio paper!" Ari heard before her piece of parchment was whipped out from under her quill and soared through the air towards Professor Umbridge. This time, Ari bit back the groan of frustration, "And which little friend of yours were you going to send this to?"

Ari glared at the woman and refused to break eye contact. A silent and brief staring contest happened as Ari seethed to herself. A cold smirk appeared on the pink lips of the woman.

"Detention." was all she said. And Ari felt her world get a little dimmer.

* * *

"Ari Wilson! How could you?" Abbott exclaimed after they left the classroom. Ari flinched.

"I didn't know that she would summon my thoughts!" the strawberry blonde moaned miserably. Abbott just shook her head and started to walk away in anger.

Until she ran into Draco Malfoy.

Ari was quick. She lept forward and caught the rosy cheeked girl before she could even fall over. Ari's head snapped to the arrogant boy and witnessed a disgusted sneer appear on his lips. Ari narrowed her eyes and stared into grey irises.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" she snapped at the heir. She helped Abbott regain her balance.

"I believe I was walking here first, Plain Jane." Malfoy drawled back, "Tell your oaf of a housemate to watch where she is going. Now I have to go wash the badger stink from my robes. Might have to burn them."

Abbott reddened in embarrassment and resituated her bag before scurrying off, silent tears running down her cheeks. Ari planted her feet shoulder width apart and focused a glare on the pale, pointy features of Draco Malfoy.

"You listen here, you arrogant prick," Ari began, her temper was still fresh from her encounter with Umbridge, "Just because you think you are privilaged doesn't give you the right to go around insulting anyone who doesn't have finely fashioned robes. Your big head can barely fit through the doorways in this place. I expect that they will be widening the door jams for you here soon."

"I am better than you, Wilson." Malfoy snapped, his cool demenor dropping for a brief moment, "And it would do you some good to respect your betters. Keep your filthy friend and your filth away from me."

Ari gaffawed at his words. He didn't intimidate her. Not at this moment.

"You are delusional, Malfoy." Ari replied, ignoring all the threatening words he just said, "I heard insanity runs in your family." she murmured quietly right before she felt the sting of a slap. When Ari recovered, she glanced at Pansy Parkinson, her eyes raging with hatred.

"You stupid bint, shut your disgusting mouth!" the dark haired girl snapped.

"Miss Wilson!" a high pitched voice snapped, "No fighting in the corridors!"

"I didn't do anything, Professor!" Ari said incredulously. Professor Umbridge clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"And arguing with a teacher. Two months of detention should fix your attitude problem, Miss Wilson. Every Friday night, after dinner, come to my office for detention."


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay, so I am still leaving the status as_ On Hiatus _, because I am not in a place to have regular updates as of yet. I have only gotten pieces onto the computer. I am not going to commit to any kind of schedule until I feel better. I'm not sick, just very distracted. I haven't been able to shake the feeling off for months now. But, I am hoping with moving forward in my life, that I will start to focus more. I have too many variables and I don't like that. I hate variables. I'm a Libra...it's just how I roll. :D_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _Henny, that lucky Penny!_**

* * *

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._

 _I shall not spread rumors._

Ari was on her third Friday of her two months of detentions. Seeing as she would be doing lines for eight Fridays, Ari didn't dig into the parchment as hard anymore. She tried to see if digging almost to the bone the first night would appease the horrid woman, but to non-avail. Ari decided that she would cool her attempts at trying to reach her palm with the red quill. It would do her no good to have holes in her hand.

The beginnings of October brought more magical theory on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ari was bored out of her mind in that class and she never felt like she was learning anything. Abbott would just shake her hair and bend her head to push through her work. Macmillan wasn't as vocal as Ari after class, but he did let her know that she wasn't the only one who thought it was dragon shite that they weren't learning the magic.

So, when Ari happened upon two Gryffindors from her year whispering about something happening in Hogsmeade the next day, Ari eavesdropped. When she heard they would be meeting at Hog's Head tavern to learn how to do the defensive magic, Ari two stepped it to her Common Room. If there was a meeting about learning Defensive magic, she was going to be there and she wanted her fellow Hufflepuffs there as well. Because she would be damned if her Badgers didn't know how to use their wands in self-defense.

The moment Ari entered the Hufflepuff Common Room, she sought out the blonde locks of Hannah Abbott. Failing to locate her, she turned to the darker blonde of Eddie Macmillan. Ari soon grew frustrated when she couldn't locate him either. She had to pester a third year for the whereabouts of her friends. Her frustration grew when even he couldn't tell her where to find them. Ari grumbled and decided to wait in the Common Room.

It was a full hour before she caught sight of Abbott's pink cheeks and trilling voice. She stepped through the threshold with Macmillan following close behind. It brought a pang to Ari's chest to see how close they were. She knew it was her own fault for not getting closer to the pair of them, but that didn't mean that she didn't regret the decision. The older that Ari had gotten, the more she realized that people would always leave her life and it would always hurt. Children would get adopted out to caring families and Ari would never see them again.

Ari didn't want that kind of pain in her life anymore.

"Abbott!" Ari called out to grab their attention. Abbott's eyes wandered to her general direction and brightened when she saw Ari waving the two over.

"Yes, Wilson?" Macmillan pondered as he saw her eyes bright with excitement.

"We can't talk here, but I have some exciting news." Ari whispered. The two blondes looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We can head to my dormitory. My roommates are still out." Macmillan started to lead the two girls towards his room. Ari was apprehensive; she had never been to the boy's dormitory.

The trio walked along the hallway. Macmillan directed Ari on which stones to jump to. It was an old Hufflepuff secret. There were special stones that weren't charmed to push a member of the opposite sex out into the Common Room; you just had to know which ones. The older boys would tell the younger boys in hopes that the secret kept being passed down. Some of the boys made great use of the special stones while others didn't even bother to learn their location. Macmillan had memorized the path so that Abbott could come to his room when she was feeling particularly shaken about an encounter with Malfoy and his ilk. He had held her many times as she cried the hurt from her chest.

"I'm sorry about the mess, but we are young men." Macmillan shrugged as the two girls entered the dorm room. Ari took no notice, but Abbott ignored it all completely. She was accustomed to the mess.

"What is your exciting news, Ari?" Abbott inquired as she sat on the edge of Macmillan's bed. The darker blonde placed himself next to Abbott and stared intently at Ari.

"Someone is holding defensive meetings. Some of the other students agree with me that it is bullshit that we aren't learning to defend ourselves when we know there is a threat out in the world. I think someone is going to teach us how to use our magical theories." Ari kept her voice low. She knew they were in private, but this news was a loaded hex and she knew that fallen into the wrong hands, this knowledge could be used to destroy someone, "The meeting is tomorrow at the Hog's Head. I am going and I think you two should be there. I think we should also pull Smith into this."

"Who is holding this meeting, Ari?" Abbott inquired as she untied her hair. She started threading her fingers through her hair to undo the braid. Ari followed her motions with her eyes.

"I am positive it is Harry Potter. But I only overheard some Gryffindors discussing it." excitement rolled through Ari's chest. It was a rush to know that they would be learning.

"I think we should go." Macmillan said after a moment of thought. Abbott turned her gaze to her friend after shaking her hair loose, "If we don't like it, we won't do it. But it wouldn't hurt to check it out. If anything, we can brag that we went to the Hog's Head. And I do think we should pull Smith into this. He needs as much practice as the rest of us."

"So, Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ari asked as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

"We'll be there." Abbott replied as she nodded her head.

Ari grinned and made her way to the door. As she placed a hand on the handle, a voice had her turning her head towards the pair.

"Thank you, Wilson. You are a good friend." Macmillan stated softly. Ari swallowed a sudden onslaught of emotions as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. With a flash of a small smile, Ari exited the room feeling slightly better about their predicament.

* * *

The morning was crisp and cold. The Hufflepuffs huddled together to keep warm. Ari led the charge to the small village. They agreed at breakfast that they would spend most of their time waiting at the bookstore until it was time to meet. Ari and Abbott both wanted and needed some texts. Ari was determined to get a Defense Against the Dark Arts book that didn't even mention the word theory in it. That one word was enough to cause a headache to explode behind her eyes. And she wanted to keep herself pain free today.

Macmillan soon found the shop boring and was tempted to ask the two bookworms if they wanted to head over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Ari, sensing her friend's impatience took pity on him and put down the book she had been thoroughly enjoying. It was all about defensive spells and not a paragraph had the word theory in it. It was warming her chest.

"Macmillan, I think you should check this text. It is very informative and doesn't even mention theory." Ari suggested quietly. Macmillan glanced at the strawberry blonde. He observed her soft features and piercing blue eyes.

"We have been friends since we were eleven. Why do you still refer to us so formally?" the dark blonde boy continued to study the girl, "Are we not familiar enough with each other to use given names?"

Emotions raced through Ari's mind, but the most prevalent was anxiety. She knew that the Hufflepuffs in her year were familiar with her parental situation. She had informed them when they had started to converse daily with each other that she was an orphan. But she had grown close to children in the home only to find that they had been taken away to families who didn't want her. No one wanted her. So, in turn, Ari never let anyone have her.

"One day, we won't be friends. One day, you won't be in my life." the quiet reply was sad and sorrow filled, "I have been molded to keep myself distant and unattached. It keeps me pain free."

Macmillan scoffed, "More like keeps you in pain. But however you want to perceive us that is your business. I consider you a friend. One day, I will show you that not everyone leaves you to the wolves."

"Ernie and Ari! It is time to go!" Abbott came around a bookshelf, her light blue eyes bright with anxiety.

"Finally!" Smith exclaimed as he came up behind Abbott, with Bones trailing behind him. Ari had told her last night about the meeting and the copperhead jumped on board with no questions. She was just as frustrated as everyone else. A sense of pride seeped into Ari's chest as her housemates and friends migrated from the bookstore to the dark Hog's Head Tavern.

The air was bitter cold as the first layer of snow crunched loudly under their boots. Ari, Abbott and Bones huddled together to try and conserve heat. The boys drew into themselves and tried to act like the freezing temperature was not affecting them. They moved without talking. It took every ounce of their courage to walk up to the dank building and not turn back. But this is what they wanted. They wanted to learn how to defend themselves because most of them could feel the change in their bones. They were not safe here. They were not safe at home. They were not safe anywhere.

When they entered, a quick scan and Ari spotted an emerald green eyed boy with messy black hair. He was flanked by a bushy haired girl with nervous brown eyes. His tall, lanky companion with flaming red hair looked anxious as the group of Hufflepuffs. Standing before them was Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Ari Wilson looked to her right and caught the gaze of Ernie Macmillan. The two fifth years swallowed heavily and agreed silently that they would be there for each other 'til the end. The dark blonde would not leave her high and dry like she had never done to him. And the strawberry blonde knew that she would not abandon him or the others as she never had done before. This was the time to prove to each other that people didn't leave your side if they are the right kind of people.

Ari prayed to Merlin, Circe and Morgana that they didn't leave her, because what they were planning on doing was becoming real and it was nerve wracking and stomach churning. She would need them like she never thought she needed anyone before.


End file.
